Storm
by Anorexia
Summary: Um...Hi Ed.' He sat up and looked around the room. 'What do you want?.' He whispered, hoping not to wake Al. 'The storm is scaring me, may I sleep with you?.' I blushed a little as I finished my sentence. [Oneshot EdwardxWinry]


Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist that belongs to Hiromu...um, what's his last name? Lol

Author's note- Since my other story (_Suicidal Love_) is on a writers block, I decided to write a tiny Ed and Winry story. (I actually got the idea by watching the Preview for episode seventeen on the DVD we rented, lol)

* * *

I laid in my bed. The hot fabric was pulled up to my chin. My knuckles were white from holding onto it so tight. I slightly screamed as another flash of lightning brightened my room. '_M_ay_be if I build up my courage...'_ I sat up and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. '_But will he let me?...'_ I slowly stood up and walked to the door. It took me a few moments before I built up my courage and reached out for the cold metal knob.

As I made my first step into the freezing hallway, another bolt of Lightning and this time, Thunder boomed loudly, causing me to scream again. I backed up against the wall and made my way down. '_This is so stupid...I know he will never let me do it. He'll tell me to crawl in with Pinako...'_ I reached my destination. '_It's not to late to turn back...'_ I shook my head and tightened my grip on the blanket. '_He'll just have to deal with it...'_

I opened the door and slipped my body in. Careful not to awake Alphonse, I tip-toed to his bed. When I got there I bet down on my knees and shook his shoulder. "Ed?." He didn't answer. "Edward?." I shook a bit harder. He squinted his eyes tight before looking at me. "W-winry?." He sounded confused. "Um...Hi Ed." He sat up and looked around the room. "What do you want?." He whispered, hoping not to wake Al. "The storm is scaring me, may I sleep with you?." I blushed a little as I finished my sentence.

"What?." He said in a hushed voice. "W-why don't you crawl in with Pinako?." I lowered my head a bit. '_I knew he would say that...'_ I frowned. "Well...it's so childish..." He stayed silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "I guess..." He shifted his body closer to the wall and lifted up the blanket. "Hurry up, you're letting all the warmth out." I quickly moved my body in and snuggled into the pillow. "Thank you, Ed." He yawned. "Yeah, whatever." He turned around, making his back towards mine.

'_That was so sweet of him...I didn't think he would let me.'_ I snuggled closer to the pillow. '_I thought he would walk me back to my room or Granny Pinako's...either way...' _I could hear him muttering some random things to himself they sounded like plans. When he said my name, I was tempted to ask 'What?' but I thought it would be better off if I let him ramble on.

Just as I closed my eyes, another Boom of Thunder and Lightning clashed. I screamed again and backed closer to his back. "Winry? You alright?." I shook my head. "Yes, I'm fine." I felt him turn around again, his hot breath was against my bare neck. His metal arm was then wrapped around me, softly, as though he was afraid he would break me. "It's alright Winry. Everything will be okay." I could feel a warm blush appear on my face and my body became warmer. "I know, so silly to still be afraid of these storms." I could hear him laughing a bit.

"You don't have anything to be afraid." I felt his arm pull me closer as several Booms and Flashes flew by. I reached my hands up and touched his arm. I was thankful it wasn't cold. It was a little uncomfortable, seeing as the arm rested above my breasts. "Ed?." Another flash went by. "Yeah, Winry. What is it?." "When I first crawled into the bed, I heard you muttering...you said my name. Why was that?." I heard him let out a small gasp. "Um, I was just listing the name of people I know." I knew it was a lie, and I'm sure he knew that I knew. "I see."

A few more moments went by and the Rain started to pick up. It was loud and heavy as though someone was shooting at the Window. The room got a little colder, causing me to shiver. "It's alright." He whispered in my ear, sending a few chills down my spine. I scooted backwards a bit more, so his chest was firmly pressed against my back. '_His chest is so warm...'_

I was beginning to fall asleep.

I yawned slightly and began to flip my body around. He lifted up his arm, giving me a bit more room. As I made my way to my other side, a large flash and boom flew by. Louder then the other ones I had ever heard in my life. Instead of screaming, I pushed my body down onto the bed, as though I was trying to resist someone pulling me off. I wrapped my arms around Ed, shivering and near tears. "It's just a storm...it can't hurt me! I'm safe in here." A few tears were released and they streamed down my face and onto his Tank top. "Shh. Winry, it's okay. I told you that."He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my shoulders.

"I'll protect you. You don't have anything to worry about..." What he did next, shocked me. He lowered his head and kissed my forehead. "I'll protect you..." I stopped crying and hiccuped a few times. Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth and reached up to him. I'm not sure what his expression was, but I felt he was doing the same thing. I moved my body to be completely on him as I pressed my lips onto his. His hands rubbed up and down on my back as I tilted my head, gasping for a few breaths in between each kiss. My hands moved to his face, I then placed them on his flaming hot cheeks. He must have been blushing through this segment. I peaked my eyes open a bit, seeing he was doing the same thing, we both opened them brightly. His were full of passion, while I felt mine were full of panic. He pulled his mouth away from mine. He was breathing a tad faster then a normal pace and he stopped rubbing my back.

The storm stopped. The rain and clouds cleared and no more Thunder and Lightning were going to interrupt my night. I pulled away from him. "Winry..." He caressed my face. I shifted my eyes, so I could peer outside. The sun was beginning to rise, making this moment seem much more romantic then it already was. He pulled me down and breathed in my ear. "I love you."

* * *

So sappy and cheesy! And rushed, I had only an hour to write this thing...oh well.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
